


A Sister's Love

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Hopes, Dreams, And DETERMINATION [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Healing Is A Smol Baby Sister, Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, Poor Frisk (Undertale), Poverty, Pre-Undertale, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prequel, So is Tina, Their parents are awful, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Prequel to my main Undertale fic, Hopes, Dreams, And DETERMINATION, but can be read alone. With Frisk's parents being neglectful, ignoring her existence, and not even caring for her basic needs, Frisk feels angry, hurt and hopeless. But her baby sister's pure, unconditional trust and love might be just what she needs to regain hope and fill her soul with love again.
Series: Hopes, Dreams, And DETERMINATION [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959127
Kudos: 19





	A Sister's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this today. I've had this story in my head for a long time, but wasn't sure how completely to add it to my main fic, so I decided to make a oneshot prequel instead. I hope you guys enjoy!

A baby's cry filled the air. Her parents, a man with messy blond hair and brown eyes wearing a blue shirt and black jeans and a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing an oversized gray sweater and black pants, groaned. The father got up from the couch, going upstairs to the baby's room and bringing six month old Tina downstairs. He bounced her awkwardly, a frown on his face, but she didn't stop crying, so he thrust her at the mother. "Here. She's probably hungry."

The mother took the baby, looking annoyed as well at being woken from her nap, and began to nurse her. Tina ate, but started crying again afterwards. The mother sighed. "Okay, I fed you, why won't you shut up?!" She looked up at her husband. "Here, change her diaper or something. I'm tired." She handed the baby back to her husband.

"I'm tired too!" he complained, but the mother glared and Tina wailed louder, so he grumbled and took Tina to be changed.

...

As the frustrated parents tried to calm the baby, their oldest daughter, nine year old Frisk, watched from the stairs, ignored and alone, her arms wrapped around her thin frame. Her stomach growled with hunger, but it didn't hurt as much as her soul, which burned with hurt and anger. Her parents had once again forgotten that she had existed, which hadn't been anything new even before the new baby. They never said they loved her or asked how she was, or even hugged or comforted her when she was sad. If she asked for anything, anything at all, they would get annoyed and tell her to go away. Before she was even in kindergarten, she was made to be a "big girl" and take care of all her needs by herself.

Her empty stomach growled again, louder than before, and she stood up, heading towards the kitchen to make dinner. She had known since she was four that most of the time, if she wanted to be fed, she would have to make food herself.

She glanced at her parents as they awkwardly rocked her little sister and tried to quiet her, and even with the annoyed looks on their faces, Frisk felt a stab of jealousy. Even if their parents were reluctant, they were at least taking care of Tina's needs and Frisk was envious of that, wishing they would take care of her too.

It hurt too much, so Frisk turned away, looking for anything edible in the kitchen. The fridge held little, only a partial gallon of milk, a small box of formula for Tina, a wilted head of lettuce, some peanut butter, and what looked like a few moldy slices of pizza. The bread atop the fridge was starting to get a few spots on it as well, though Frisk figured she could pick the spots off and salvage what was left of the bread later.

She checked the pantry and to her relief, found some ramen and a couple of boxes of macaroni and cheese. She grabbed one of the boxes of mac and cheese and a pan and began fixing dinner. After a while, the noodles were finally ready and she drained them, adding the cheese and smiling appreciatively at the smell.

As she was finishing up and about to go get the plates, her parents came into the kitchen, having finally gotten Tina to go to sleep and putting her back in her crib. Without thanking Frisk for making dinner or even acknowledging her existence, they grabbed the paper plates and began scooping generous portions for themselves as they complained about how _hard_ it was to have a new baby and how tired they were. Frisk sighed, feeling even angrier than before, but she had realized long ago that there was no use in complaining. They'd either just ignore her or get angry and call her ungrateful for "all that they did for her."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for making us dinner, Frisk. We really appreciate it." she muttered sarcastically under her breath as she grabbed her own plate, sighing when she saw that they had left her only a small amount. She scooped it onto her plate, scraping the pan and making sure to get every scrap of food she could, hoping it would be enough to keep her from being too hungry tonight.

She took her plate to the dining room where her parents were sitting, still complaining about the baby and how they missed going out and how _exhausted_ they were. Frisk was exhausted just listening to them.

It was only then that her father seemed to notice her. "At least you're not trouble anymore." he said before returning to stuffing macaroni and cheese in his face.

Maybe it was supposed to be a compliment, but it made Frisk's soul hurt even more. The only way they even liked her is when they didn't have to acknowledge her existence or take care of her. And if she dared to ask for anything even as simple as a hug or a story, she knew she would be "trouble" again. Why couldn't they love her? Was she that terrible?

Her soul felt heavy, weighted down with hurt, anger, and hopelessness.

It felt like she was drowning.

...

It was two in the morning, and Tina's cries filled the air once again, waking Frisk from a dead sleep. She could hear her parents groan, but they didn't get up. Tina's cries grew louder and louder.

"BE QUIET!" her father yelled from her parents' room. The sobs from the modified hallway closet that was Tina's room ceased for a moment and then started up again, the crying frantic and scared at the loud voice. Still, her parents didn't go to comfort her.

Frisk got out of bed, her soul aching. It looked like her parents were going to treat little Tina exactly the way they treated her. And as it didn't look like her parents were going to take care of her little sister, it was, yet again, up to her.

She headed out of her room and down the hallway into her sister's room, and turned on the flickering closet light. Tina was lying in her cot, sobbing, little eyes squeezed tight shut and chest heaving from the force of her tears. As she had seen her mother do, Frisk reached into the crib and gently picked up her sister, careful to support her head and neck, and cradled the baby to her chest.

And the cries immediately stopped.

Tina's big brown eyes looked into Frisk's with pure trust and she gave Frisk a baby smile, showing the one tiny tooth that was starting to grow. She grabbed Frisk's thumb and cooed up at her big sister.

And Frisk's heart melted.

"Hey, sis." she whispered, smiling down at the baby in her arms. "I got you." Tina babbled happily up at her, looking into her eyes with pure innocent love, still with that adorable smile. It made the pain in Frisk's soul start to fade away, the crushing heaviness lifting.

Her little sister's love and trust filled Frisk's SOUL with love.

She cuddled her sister closer and kissed her head softly, making Tina coo again.

Frisk smiled, stroking Tina's cheek. "I'm here, sis. I promise I'll always protect you."

It was a promise she kept.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
